cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Guilty Party
The Guilty Party is the twelfth episode of the second season of Cyberchase. It originally aired on September 17, 2003. Characters Main Characters * Jackie * Inez * Matt * Digit * Hacker * Buzz * Delete Minor/Recurring Characters * Sleight O'Hand (debut) * Presto (debut) * Dr. Marbles (mentioned) * Irma (debut) * Poddleville Police Chief (debut) * Poddleville Police (debut) * Poddle Jock (debut) Places * Poddleville (site) * Poddleville Police Station (building) * Poddleville Town Hall (building) * Poddleville Hollow Street (landmark) * Grim Wreaker Plot Hacker returns to Poddleville with a peace offering: a magnificent statue of the Mayor of Poddleville. But at the unveiling party, Hacker accuses someone of stealing the key to his recharger chair. The accused claims he’s innocent. Like Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, the kids and Digit investigate the crime by interviewing eyewitnesses and recreating the crime scene. But the more they investigate, the more the accused is placed at the scene of the crime. Everyone saw him. It appears that Hacker has found the culprit. But has he? And what’s that strange noise coming from inside the statue? Trivia *This is the first time Inez takes off her glasses. *The episode's black and white flashbacks may be a tribute to film noir, a style of filmmaking characterized by elements such as cynical heroes, starking lighting effects, frequent use of flashbacks and more. *The episode makes references to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's characters, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Sherlock Holmes is a detective that solves mysteries in his novels, and Dr. Watson helps him on his cases. *Sleight O' Hand's name refers to the phrase "Sleight of hand". According to the Merriam-Webster Dictionary, one of its definitions is "a cleverly executed trick or deception". *The episode uses a common television trope of police officer eating a donut, *Hacker's threat to destroy Poddleville used the literary device of alliteration. Alliteration defined by the Merriam-Webster dictionary is the repetition of usually initial consonant sounds in two or more neighboring words or syllables, **" I came here in peace! I came here as a friend! And what happened? That trickster with the dog stole my recharger key! Well, hear this Poddles, no more mister nice guy! I want my key back! And if it’s not returned in twelve hours, P'oddleville will '''p'erish in a 'p'ile of 'p'umice!" Extras * '''Math Topic: "The Guilty Party" deals with identifying 3-D geometric shapes from different points of view. * 'For Real Segment: ' "Hoop Schemes" - Bianca learns to win a game by looking at things in a different way. Transcript *''Main article: The Guilty Party (transcript)'' References # “Alliteration.” Merriam-Webster, Merriam-Webster, www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/alliteration. # Britannica, The Editors of Encyclopaedia. “Film Noir.” Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc., 26 Sept. 2017, www.britannica.com/art/film-noir. # “Donut Mess with a Cop.” TV Tropes, tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DonutMessWithACop. # “Sleight Of Hand.” Merriam-Webster, Merriam-Webster, www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/sleight%20of%20hand. Gallery Jackie, Matt, and Inez (The Guilty Party) (2).png Inez_(The_Guilty_Party) (2).jpg Inez (The Guilty Party) (20).png Inez (The Guilty Party) (21).png Inez (The Guilty Party) (9).png TheGuiltyParty2.png Digit,_Matt,_Inez,_and_Jackie_(The_Guilty_Party) (2).png Matt (The Guilty Party).jpg Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(6).jpg Sleight_O._Hand.jpg Inez and Jackie (The Guilty Party) (2).png Inez and Jackie (The Guilty Party) (3).png Digit and Chief (The_Guilty_Party).png Inez and Chief (The_Guilty_Party)_(2).png Inez and Chief (The_Guilty_Party).png Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(11).png Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(17).png Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(3).jpg Inez and Jackie (The Guilty Party).jpg Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(15).png Jackie (The Guilty Party).jpg Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(10).png Inez and Digit (The Guilty Party) (3).png Digit,_Matt,_Inez,_and_Jackie_(The_Guilty_Party).png Inez and Digit (The Guilty Party) (2).png Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(12).png Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(5).jpg|Wait,did she just took off her glasses? Digit_(The_Guilty_Party).png Inez and Digit (The Guilty Party).jpg TheGuiltyParty1.png Inez (The Guilty Party) (16).png Inez (The Guilty Party).jpg Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(14).png Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(8).png The_Chief_(Cyberchase).jpg Presto.jpg Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(13).png Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(18).png Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(4).jpg Inez (The Guilty Party) (22).png Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(7).png Inez_(The_Guilty_Party)_(19).png Inez (The Guilty Party) (23).png Matt (The Guilty Party) (2).jpg Jackie, Matt, and Inez (The Guilty Party).png|And that's the end of the episode. Untitled 494041.jpg Untitled 494040.jpg Untitled 494039.jpg Untitled 494038.jpg Untitled 494037.jpg Untitled 494036.jpg Untitled 494035.jpg Untitled 494034.jpg Untitled 494032.jpg Untitled 494033.jpg Untitled 494031.jpg Untitled 494030.jpg Untitled 494029.jpg Untitled 494028.jpg Untitled 494027.jpg Untitled 494026.jpg Untitled 494025.jpg Untitled 494024.jpg Untitled 494023.jpg Untitled 494022.jpg Untitled 494021.jpg Untitled 494020.jpg Untitled 494019.jpg Untitled 494018.jpg Untitled 494017.jpg Untitled 494016.jpg Untitled 494015.jpg Untitled 494014.jpg Untitled 494013.jpg Untitled 494012.jpg Untitled 494011.jpg Untitled 494010.jpg Untitled 494009.jpg Untitled 494008.jpg Untitled 494007.jpg Untitled 494006.jpg Untitled 494005.jpg Untitled 494004.jpg Untitled 494003.jpg Untitled 494002.jpg External Links [http://pbskids.org/cyberchase/videos/cyberchase-the-guilty-party-ep-212/ PBS KIDS - Cyberchase Videos - The Guilty Party] Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes